1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer concentrate which comprises water, at least one agent which is alkaline in water, and an amphoteric surfactant, and the developer itself which is obtainable by dilution with water and is suitable for imagewise exposed recording materials, such as printing plates, photoresists, copying materials, etc., as well as to a corresponding replenisher, and methods for making developer concentrates and replenishers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The developers known to date have a number of disadvantages. Thus, they often contained significant amounts of organic solvents which are undesired because they constitute a fire hazard and owing to their low boiling point, their unpleasant odor, the pollution of wastewater and waste air and the expensive apparatuses for the safe disposal of the spent developer. They should therefore no longer be present in modem developers.
A large amount of organic solvents is contained by, for example, the aqueous developer concentrates according to EP-A 432 450, U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,011, EP-A 432 451 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,012, which can be diluted with tap water to give ready-to-use developers. The concentrates furthermore contain an alkaline agent, an anionic surfactant, salts of an n-alkanoic acid, emulsifiers, alkali metal salts of an oligomeric phosphate and/or N-(2-hydroxyethyl)ethylenediaminetriacetic acid and a buffer. According to EP-A 432 450, the buffer is specified as tris(hydroxyalkyl)aminomethane.
Alkali metal salts of N-(2-hydroxyethyl)ethylenediaminetriacetic acid are known to be poorly biodegradable. German industry has therefore undertaken to reduce the polution of the environment with these substances.
To simplify the cleaning of the developing machines, the developers frequently contain surfactants. However, these often foam to such a great extent that antifoams have to be added. In addition, the foam may result in already detached components of the layer being deposited again on the recording material or in these components being carried into downstream stations (washbath, gumming station) of the developing machine. Already developed recording materials may become useless in this way. It is mainly during development in machines that components of the layer which are contained in the developer in the form of cakes, filaments or pigment residues are deposited on the printing plates.
In continuously operating developing machines, the composition of the developer is kept constant by the continuous addition of fresh developer or of a special replenisher. The required feed intervals can be controlled, for example, by determining the conductivity of the developer. The action of components of the ambient air (oxygen, carbon dioxide) influences the conductivity of the developer to a relatively small extent but has a major effect on the activity of the developer. The conductivity control is consequently not capable of sufficiently compensating a developer whose activity has been reduced by oxidation or carbonate formation after prolonged standing. The result of the development consequently deteriorates.
A process for the production of a lithographic printing plate, in which an imagewise exposed recording material whose back is covered with a layer of an organic polymer is developed with an alkali metal silicate developer, as disclosed in EP-B 490 515. The developer is replenished with an aqueous alkali metal silicate solution in which the molar [SiO2]: [M2O] ratio is in the range from 0.3 to 1.0 and the SiO2 content is in the range from 0.5 to 4% by weight. The developer and/or the replenisher can moreover contain organic solvents, surfactants and/or antifoams. The surfactants may be anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic.
A developer free of organic solvents intended for positive- and negative-working recording materials is disclosed in JP-A 62-187 855. It contains from 1 to 10% by weight of alkali metal silicate and from 0.1 to 5% by weight of an amphoteric or anionic surfactant.
EP-A 732 628 discloses a developer and a corresponding concentrate which contains nonionic, anionic or amphoteric wetting agents in addition to alkali metal silicates. The developer has a higher developing capacity, results in less foam and has less tendency to cause deposition of layer components on the plates or in the automatic developing units.
In the process for the production of the lithographic printing plate according to JP-A 8-248 643, a recording material having an imagewise exposed, photopolymerized layer is developed with an alkali metal silicate developer. For replenishment, an alkali metal silicate solution is likewise added to the developer. Developer and/or replenisher contain an amphoteric surfactant of the betaine, glycine, alanine or sulfobetaine type. The developer is intended in particular for automatic developing units. The fact that no solid or gel-like precipitates form in this developer during use is stated as a particular advantage.
The developer for positive-working, negative-working or image reversal plates according to EP-A 274 044 contains from 5 to 30% by weight of an alkaline agent, in particular sodium metasilicate, and from 0.01 to 10% by weight of an ethylene oxide/propylene oxide block copolymer. The block copolymer may also be prepared from ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and ethylenediamine. The developer can moreover contain antifoams or softeners.
To prevent precipitates from the developer being deposited on the platesxe2x80x94which, during subsequent printing, result in an undesired ink transfer (known as xe2x80x9cscummingxe2x80x9d) in nonimage areasxe2x80x94the developer according to EP-A 720 060 contains softeners of the alanine type having at least 3 COOA units, in which A=H, Na, K, NH4 or NR4 (R=alkyl).
However, it remains one object to provide a developer which is suitable for imagewise exposed, positive-working, negative-working or image reversal reproduction layers, has a high developing capacity (as far as possible higher than that of known developers), and at the same time does not tend to form undesired deposits on the already developed plates, or in the developing units. The developer should furthermore, preferably be capable of being brought onto the market in the form of a developer concentrate or replenisher concentrate in order to reduce transport and storage capacities. The ready-to-use developer or the ready-to-use replenisher can then be prepared from the concentrate by dilution with (tap) water. On the other hand, many known developers must from the outset be provided in dilute form since the corresponding concentrates separate over a shorter or longer time and/or form precipitates, particularly at low storage temperatures.
These and other objects can be achieved by a developer concentrate which comprises water, at least one agent which is alkaline in water, an amphoteric surfactant, at least one anionic surfactant, at least one complexing agent, at least one amino alcohol, and at least one N-alkoxylated mono- or polyfunctional amine.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects, features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The agent which is alkaline in water is preferably an alkali metal, an alkaline earth metal or ammonium hydroxide, in particular LiOH, KOH or NaOH, or an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salt of an inorganic or organic acid, in particular sodium hydrogen phosphate or potassium dihydrogen phosphate, disodium hydrogen phosphate or dipotassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium metasilicate or potassium metasilicate, sodium borate, an alkali metal salt of an aliphatic, aromatic or araliphatic carboxylic acid, in particular an alkali metal salt of a (C2-C10)alkanoic acid or of a (C3-C12)alkoxyalkanoic acid.
The amount of the alkaline agent is advantageously in general from 0.5 to 25% by weight, preferably from 0.7 to 15% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate. The pH of the concentrate is in general advantageously at least 11, preferably at least 12.
The amphoteric surfactant is preferably an amino acid or a salt thereof or an alkylamidoalkylbetaine of the formula
CnH2n+1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CmH2mxe2x80x94N+((C1-C6)alkyl)2xe2x80x94CpH2pxe2x80x94Xxe2x88x92
wherein
Xxe2x88x92 is a carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate or phosphonate group,
n is an integer from 8 to 25 and
m, p are an integer from 2 to 10.
The alkylamidoalkylbetaines can be prepared for example, from fatty acids CnH2n+1xe2x80x94COOH, which are first reacted with N,N-dialkyl-substitituted diamines of the formula H2Nxe2x80x94CmH2mxe2x80x94N((C1-C6)alkyl)2 to give the corresponding amides. The tertiary amino group can then be quaternized with compounds which may contain or form at least anionic groups. The amino acid and the amino acid salt preferably correspond to the formulae
R2R3Nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94COOR4 or R2R3Nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94COOR4
wherein
R1 and R7 are identical or different and are a straight-chain or branched (C1-C18)alkylene group in which individual methylene groups may be replaced by oxygen atoms,
R2 and R3 are identical or different and are a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C22)alkyl group in which individual CH2 groups may be replaced by oxygen atoms or NH groups, or are a carboxy (C1-C22)alkyl group whose carboxyl group may also be present as a lithium, sodium, potassium or ammonium carboxylate group, a (C2-C22)alkenyl group, an unsubstituted or substituted (C4-C8)cycloalkyl group or a (C2-C23)alkanoyl group,
R4 is a hydrogen, lithium, sodium or potassium atom or an ammonium group of the formula NR4, in which R is a hydrogen atom, a (C1-C10)alkyl group, a (C6-C14)aryl group, a (C7-C20)aralkyl group or an aryl group substituted by one or more (C1-C6)alkyl groups, where each of these groups may furthermore be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more hydroxyl groups, and
R5 is a hydrogen atom or a (C1-C22)alkyl group in which individual CH2-groups may be replaced by oxygen atoms or NH groups, or is a (C2-C10)hydroxyalkyl, a (C1-C22)alkenyl- or a (C2-C23)alkanoyl group.
Preferred amphoteric surfactants also include betaines of the formula
R2R3Nxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x94N+R5R6R7xe2x80x94COO
in which R1 to R3 have the abovementioned meaning and
R5 and R6 are identical or different and are a hydrogen atom, or a (C1-C22)alkyl group in which individual CH2-groups may be replaced by oxygen atoms or NH groups, or are a (C1-C22)alkenyl group or a (C2-C23)alkanoyl group, it also being possible for R5 and R6 together to form a ring.
The amount of the amphoteric surfactant is in general advantageously from 0.3 to 25% by weight, preferably from 0.5 to 15% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate.
The anionic surfactant is preferably a (C2-C16)alkylsulfate, (C6C12)aryl-sulfate, (C7-C20)aralkylsulfate, (C1-C15)alkyl-(C6-C12)arylsulfate, (C2-C16)alkenyl-sulfate or (C3-C16)alkoxyalkylsulfate. The compounds are unsubstituted or substituted. Examples thereof are octylsulfate, cumenesulfate and castor oil sulfate. Instead of the sulfates, it is of course also possible to use the corresponding sulfonates or carboxylates. The anionic surfactants can also have a plurality of identical or different anionic groups. For example, alkoxyalkyldicarboxylates may be mentioned here. The amount of the anionic surfactants is in general advantageously from 0.5 to 20% by weight, preferably from 1 to 15% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate.
The complexing agent is preferably gluconic acid, an alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or ammonium salt of gluconic acid or the delta-lactone of gluconic acid. These complexing agents have the further advantage that they are particularly environmentally friendly (they are even used in foods) and readily biodegradable. In addition, even small amounts thereof (such as from 2 to 5% by weight, based on the total weight of the concentrate) result in very considerable softening. Furthermore, polyphosphates, alanine derivatives or ethylenediamine derivatives, particularly EDTA derivatives, may be mentioned as suitable complexing agents. The amount of the complexing agents is in general advantageously from 2 to 20% by weight, preferably from 4 to 15% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate.
The aminoalcohol is suitably in general a primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic amine having at least one, preferably from 2 to 5, hydroxyl groups, preferably primary or secondary hydroxyl groups. As a rule, it comprises not more than 60 carbon atoms. These include, for example, 2-hydroxy-1,1-bis-hydroxymethylethylamine (tris(hydroxymethyl)-aminomethane) and triethanol-amine.
The N-alkoxylated, mono- or polyfunctional amine is preferably an ethoxylated orpropoxylated (C1-C10)alkylamine, (C2-C10)alkylenediamine, triamine or tetraamine. These include, for example, ethylenediamines which have been reacted with ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide. The alkoxylated amino groups preferably contain one or 2 chain(s) (each) comprising 2 to 25 alkylene oxide units. The amount of the N-alkoxylated, mono- or polyfinctional amines is from 0.2 to 20% by weight, preferably from 0.4 to 10% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate.
The developer concentrate according to the invention can moreover contain further components, depending on the type of the recording materials to be developed. These include in particular aliphatic or aromatic alcohols, especially (C1-C12)alkanols, (C3-C20)alkoxyalkanols, unsubstituted or substituted phenol or benzyl alcohol. They also include nonionic surfactants, preferably alkoxylated (especially ethoxylated or propoxylated), saturated or unsaturated aliphatic or aromatic alcohols. The amount of the nonionic surfactants is in general advantageously from 0.1 to 20% by weight, preferably from 0.5 to 12% by weight. Finally, cationic surfactants may also occur in the concentrate.
The concentrate can be diluted with tap water in any ratio such as from 1:0.5 to 1:10, preferably in the ratio of from 1:2 to 1:6, to give a ready-to-use developer.
The present invention also relates to a replenisher concentrate. This concentrate differs from the developer concentrate for example, in that the concentration therein of the at least one agent which is alkaline in water can be, for example, from 10 to 700%, preferably from 50 to 300%, higher than in the developer concentrate and also the concentrations of the other components may differ from those of the developer concentrate by up to 70%, preferably up to 50%. The ready-to-use replenisher can be prepared from the replenisher concentrate likewise by dilution with tap water in a ratio for example, from 1:0.5 to 1:10, preferably in the ratio of from 1:2 to 1:6. The replenisher can be added to a partly spent developer in order to restore its fill activity if desired.
On dilution with the tap water which contains permanent hardness formers (in particular magnesium or calcium ions), preferably no precipitates or insoluble components are formed. Such precipitates can impair the operation of the developing machine and may be deposited on the printing plates, which leads to problems with the ink acceptance during printing.
The developer according to the invention is suitable for most of the positive-working, negative-working or image reversal recording materials on the market, in particular for those whose reproduction layer is also provided with one or more water-soluble or water-dispersible top coats. A sizeable advantage of the developer according to the invention is its particularly high developing capacity. The consumption of developer per square meter of recording material thus decreases substantially, so that the developer has to be replenished less frequently. The number of developer changes can be reduced by about a half, depending on the addition of replenisher. The stoppage of production is thus avoided and the work involved is also reduced. Furthermore, the developing apparatuses can be cleaned by simply washing out with water. Special cleaning agents are no longer required. The cleaning agents used to date for this purpose are as a rule dangerous, environmentally harmful and expensive. Deposits onto the developed plates are not observed when employing the inventive developer concentrate. It is therefore also typically no longer necessary to provide special filters or other apparatuses for separating off solid components in the developing machines.
The inclusion of N-alkoxylated, mono- or polyfunctional amines allow the developer to foam only to a slight extent and at the same time to have an emulsifying effect on the layer components from the recording material. Although the foam formation can also be suppressed by adding antifoams, in the event of an incorrect dose, there may be a high risk that the recording material will be damaged and poor results will be obtained on printing. Conventional antifoams, for example, silicone emulsions, furthermore often decline in their activity in alkaline media over time. The use of antifoams is therefore almost always associated with greater work in terms of monitoring the production process. The developers according to the invention can generally be used in all known developing apparatuses, for example in emulsion bath machines, flat table machines having rotating or oscillating brushes or (high-pressure) spray developing machines. On the other hand, it was frequently required to date to use special developing apparatuses in which the brushes are encapsulated or completely surrounded by developer in order to avoid undesired foam formation. In addition, it was often necessary to lay the feed lines for the developer under the liquid level, to keep the developer in a special forced circulation or to provide the developing zone with a special cover.
With the developer according to the invention, it is possible to develop a multiplicity of imagewise exposed reproduction layers. These layers can contain, any radiation-sensitive components, for example, diazonium salt polycondensates, quinonediazide compounds, preferably ortho-quinonediazides, combinations of polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated monomers and photopolymerization initiators and/or combinations of acid-cleavable compounds and compounds which form acid on exposure to radiation. In addition, polymeric binders, plasticizers, sensitizer dyes, other dyes or pigments, control substances, irradiation indicators, surfactants and/or wetting agents may be added if desired.
Particularly suitable binders in radiation-sensitive layers include polymers which are insoluble in water but soluble or at least swellable in organic solvents and in aqueous alkaline solutions. Polymers having pendant carboxyl groups are particularly suitable, for example, copolymers having units of (meth)acrylic acid, crotonic acid or maleic monoesters or polymers having hydroxyl groups, some or all of which have been reacted with cyclic dicarboxylic anhydrides. The polymeric binders generally have a molecular weight Mw of from 500 to 1,000,000, in particular from 1000 to 200,000, and an acid number of from 10 to 250, preferably from 20 to 200. Preferred binders include copolymers of (meth)acrylic acid, of crotonic acid or of vinylacetic acid. Suitable comonomers include, in particular, alkyl(meth)acrylates, hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates, allyl (meth)acrylates, aryl (meth)acrylates and/or (meth)acrylonitrile. Copolymers of maleic anhydride and unsubstituted or substituted styrenes, unsaturated hydrocarbons, unsaturated ethers or esters may also be mentioned. The anhydride groups contained therein may also be esterified. The amount of the binders in the radiation-sensitive mixture is in general advantageously from 20 to 90% by weight, preferably from 40 to 80% by weight.
The monomers in the photopolymerizable mixtures include in general ethylenically unsaturated compounds, in particular acrylates or methacrylates of dihydric or polyhydric alcohols. Ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, diethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, (meth)acrylates of trimethylolethane, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol, dipentaerythritol and of polyhydric alicyclic alcohols may be mentioned specifically. The reaction products of mono- or diisocyanates with partial esters of polyhydric alcohols can also advantageously be used. Finally, polymerizable compounds which additionally contain photooxidizable groups, if required also urethane groups, are also suitable. The photooxidizable groups are in general amino, urea or thio groups which may also be part of heterocyclic rings. Especially suitable photooxidizable groups are triethanolamino, triphenylamino, thiourea, imidazole, oxazole, thiazole, acetylacetonyl, N-phenylglycine and ascorbic acid groups. Among these, the polymerizable compounds having primary or secondary but in particular tertiary amino groups are preferred.
The photoinitiators can be selected from a number of classes of substances. In particular, derivatives of benzophenone, of acetophenone, of benzoin, of benzil, of fluorenone, of thioxanthone, of acridine or of quinazoline and of polynucleic quinones may be mentioned. Trichloromethyl-s-triazines, 2-halomethyl-5-vinyl-[1,3,4]oxadiazole derivatives, halooxazoles substituted by trichloromethyl groups and carbonyl methylene heterocycles containing trihalomethyl groups (EP-A 135 863 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,828) also deserve mention. Finally, alkylbisacylphosphine oxides, alkylarylbisacylphosphine oxides, titanocenes, ferrocenes, azidosulfonylphenylphthalimides, ketoxime ethers, and onium compounds (especially diaryliodonium, diazonium or sulfonium compounds) are also suitable.
The radiation-sensitive layer may contain, as sensitizer dyes, in particular photoreducible xanthene, fluorene, benzoxanthene, benzothioxanthene, thiazine, oxazine, coumarin, pyronine, porphyrin, acridine, azo, disazo, cyanine, merocyanine, diarylmethyl, triarylmethyl, anthraquinone, phenylenediamine, benzimidazole, fluorochrome, quinoline, tetrazole, naphthol, benzidine, rhodamine, indigo and/or indanthrene dyes. The amount of the sensitizer dyes is in general advantageously from 0.01 to 15%, preferably from 0.05 to 5% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the radiation-sensitive layer.
In order to increase the photosensitivity further, the layer may additionally contain coinitiators. For example, the combination of titanocenes and trichloromethyl-s-triazines, of titanocenes and ketoxime ethers and of acridines and trichloromethyl-s-triazines is known. A further increase in sensitivity can be achieved by adding dibenzalacetone or amino acid derivatives. The amount of the initiator or initiators or coinitiator or coinitiators is in general from 0.01 to 20% by weight, preferably from 0.05 to 10% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the radiation-sensitive layer.
Dyes or pigments may be added for coloring the radiation-sensitive layer. In general, phthalocyanine, rhodamine, triarylmethane, azo, disazo, anthraquinone, naphthol or phenylenediamine dyes or inorganic colored pigments are used for this purpose.
In order to establish specific properties, inhibitors and control substances may furthermore be present in the layer. These include for example, benzophenone compounds, phosphorus compounds, cycloacetals, quinones, quinolines, naphthoquinones, anthraquinones, ethers, sterically hindered amines, benzothiazols, thiurams, thiocarbamates, phenols, naphthols, benzimidazoles, mercaptobenzimida-zoles and phenylenediamines. The amount of the inhibitors and/or control substances is in general advantageously from 0.001 to 10% by weight, preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight, based in each case on the total weight of the nonvolatile components of the radiation-sensitive layer.
Any topcoats present in the recording materials comprise or essentially comprise water-soluble or water-emulsifiable polymeric binders. They may also contain wetting agents, adhesion promoters, antifoams, dyes and other assistants. Such topcoats are likewise known to those skilled in the art.
The developer according to the present invention is primarily suitable and/or intended for the production of printing plates for lithographic printing, letterpress printing, gravure printing or screen printing, and also of photoresist images. However, it can also be used in the production of relief copies (for example of texts in Braille), of tanned images or pigmented images.
The support in said printing plates preferably consists of metal, in particular of aluminum, steel, zinc, copper or metal alloys, plastic, in particular polyethylene terephthalate (PET), cellulose acetate or polyamide (PA). Supports for screens consist in particular of Perlon gauze. In the case of photoresists, the support is generally a silicone wafer.
The surface of the supports is in many cases pretreated. Thus, aluminum supports are frequently mechanically and/or chemically and/or electrochemically roughened, anodically oxidized and/or hydrophilized by known methods. Such pretreatments result in the reproduction layer adhering better thereon, so that lithographic properties of the supportxe2x80x94in particular its water acceptance and water retentivityxe2x80x94are improved or so that the support reflects to a lesser extent during the imagewise exposure (antihalation). The same effect can be achieved by applying to the support special layers which comprise, for example, binders, pigments and, if required, additives.
The radiation-sensitive recording materials can be prepared by any processes which are known per se to the person skilled in the art. In general, the components of the radiation-sensitive layer can be dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent or solvent mixture, the solution or dispersion can be applied to the intended support in any way such as by pouring on, spraying on, emersion, roll application or in a similar manner and the solvents are removed during subsequent drying.
The imagewise exposure to radiation can be effected for example by means of tubular, pulsed xenon lamps, xenon arc lamps, metal halide-doped high-pressure mercury vapor lamps and carbon arc lamps. In addition, the exposure to light is possible in conventional projection and enlargement units for the light of the metal filament lamps and with contact exposure to customary tungsten filament lamps. Imagewise exposure can also be effected using coherent light of a laser. Lasers of suitable power, for example, argon ion lasers, crypton ion lasers, dye lasers, solid-state lasers, helium-cadmium lasers and helium-neon lasers, which emit in particular between 250 and 1100 nm, particularly between 400 and 700 nm, are suitable. The laser beam can be controlled in any manner such as by a specified program and the exposure can be performed by movements along the lines or along the grid.
The invention also relates to a process for the production of a printing plate, wherein a positive-working, negative-working or image reversal reproduction layer is applied to a support, preferably of aluminum or alloys thereof, which is in particular mechanically and/or chemically and/or electrochemically pretreated and/or hydrophilized, and the reproduction layer is exposed imagewise and then is developed with a developer which is prepared by diluting the concentrate according to the invention with water.